The Fourth Wall
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: What happens when Nutter's poor unfortunate characters become the authors of a creepy fanfiction about Nutter and his friends? Find out! (Note: It contains characters from different categories, I just thought I'd get the most readers here. Lol.)
1. Chapter 1

**I was trying to get the first chapter of this, the next chapter of Missing You, and a one-shot up today (today, currently, is 4/4/14). I failed. Sorry :( But let's at least get this up.**

**It's just a goofy story (as implied by the title) about what happens if my poor unfortunate characters (I'm watching The Little Mermaid. Sorry.) take control over authoring.**

**It may or may not be fun.**

**Probably the former.**

**Now let's cut to a quick glimpse in my life.**

Nutter and a few of his friends (though these aren't their real names, let's refer to them as **Ella**, **Sam**(antha), **Richard**, and **Oswald**) sit watching the DVD of their production of Disney's The Little Mermaid, Jr. (THEATRE GEEKS FOREVER!)

"Shouldn't you update your story?" Ella asked."You were supposed to update three different stories today. And I want an update on Hated 2." (Yes, "Ella" reads my fanfictions.)

"No rush," Nutter replied. "It's not like there's some power vacuum that my characters can discover and overthrow, causing them to become authors in their version of a fanfiction based upon our life."

"A bit foreshadow-y there," Oswald pointed out. "Don't you think that's 50% more likely to happen now that you've said it?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Nutter asked.

"Yeah, that sounds more like a fanfiction he would write," Sam agreed.

Meanwhile, in the closed-off room from Ask! that I keep my characters in...

"I'm bored," Austin (_Unexpected Universe_) remarked flatly.

"Me too," Ally (_Hated Universe_) agreed with a sigh.

"You guys have no reason to complain," Olive (_Comfort_) groaned."I was in a one-shot, and that's it! Why does Nutter still get to lock ME up?"

"Forget that," Isabella (_P&amp;F Universe_) groaned. "He wrote about me like, two years ago! And hasn't updated since last year!"

"And at that point, he was typo-ing my name," Marl**e**y (_P&amp;F Universe_) agreed. "He came up with my name, but still typoed it."

"At least now he's bolding the 'e'," Zuri (_Hated 2_) pointed out with a smile.

"...what are you talking about?" Maddie (_Crossover Universe_) asked.

"Never mind..." Zuri groaned.

"Hey, look at that weird vacuum-y object laying in the middle of the floor that appeared out of nowhere almost as if it was a plot point!" Megan Moon (_Hated Universe_) gasped.

"Yes, let us all walk over and touch it, possibly setting off a series of events resulting in a very interesting and entertaining day in the life of all of us!" Megan Simms (_Matchmaker Megan_) agreed.

"Interesting day? In OUR lives? That's not abnormal at all," Trish (_Unexpected Universe_) said sarcastically.

**(A/N: Since I have so many characters, I'm gonna stick with these guys and no one else. So memorize those names. And also, Megan Simms is the adult with a very minor reference from Matchmaker Megan.)**

"I don't want to touch it," Austin said nervously. "It's a weird vacuum that appeared out of nowhere. I mean, if there had been a remark about foreshadowing, then we'd _have_ to touch it. But there wasn't."

"Didn't you read the first part?" Zuri asked.

"Read?"

"I can't believe that no one else... ugh, never mind!" Zuri said and plopped down into the corner.

"I think we should touch it," Marl**e**y remarked. "It's pretty."

"As if that explains your reasoning," Trish quipped. "I agree with Austin. It looks... dangerous."

"But it's the only thing interesting in our dull and useless lives!" Megan M. whined.

"Useless? Hardly. We give entertainment to people across the world! Nutter has had readers from Brazil!" Maddie said optimistically.

"How does that affect the dull part?" Megan M. asked.

"...Oh well that part's true. Touch it."

"Don't touch it!"

"Just touch it!"

"It's dangerous!"

"It's shiny!"

"Do it!"

"Come on!"

"It could be fun!"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Zuri stormed over to the vacuum and stuck her hand in. Suddenly she vanished. For a couple of seconds everyone just stood there.

"Toldja it was dangerous," Austin finally broke the silence.

**Whoa, where am I?**

"...Huh? What was that?" Megan S. asked.

**What do you mean? It's me, Zuri.**

"It's loud and booming, like Nutter's voice. Should we trust it?" Ally asked.

**Yes!**

"Well um..."

**Here, I'll prove it.**

Suddenly, Chubby the Bear appeared in Megan M.'s arms.

"How does this prove it?" Megan M. asked.

**I taped a note to his back.**

Megan M. reads it.

"It has all of my secrets that even Nutter doesn't know about! It _is_ Zuri!"

"Wait, so you're like, the author now?" Austin asked.

**I guess. I have author-like powers.**

"I want to be author!" Marl**e**y jumped into the vacuum.

**Wow, this is so cool. I know right? I want to stay up here forever! Me too!**

"Wait, who's who?" Maddie asked, confused.

**I'm Zuri. And I'm Marl**e**y.**

"You guys sound exactly the same. There needs to be a way to tell you apart.

**Should we sign our names? Like this? ~Marl**e**y**

"Yeah that works," Ally grinned.

"Can I join you guys?" Isabella asked.

"Wouldn't that get more confusing?" Maddie asked.

"Who cares?" Isabella grinned and jumped through the vacuum.

**Okay this is AWESOME!**

"Sign your name!" Trish reminded.

**Oh right. Sorry. ~Isabella**

**Maybe more of you should come up here. Maybe we can gang up against Nutter! ~Marl**e**y**

"Maybe some of us should stay here," Olive said thoughtfully. "So Nutter won't expect anything."

"I feel like I lost some power," Nutter remarked through the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked. Obviously, Nutter brought some of his friends by to visit his tortured characters.

**Good point. Okay, here he comes. Pretend like nothing's up! ~Zuri**

Finally the door swung open.

"Hello Nutter, welcome to our boring and absolutely awful life in this enclosed space!" Megan S. said with a wide grin. Nearby, Olive facepalmed.

"Hi Megan..." Nutter said, suspicious. Ella burst in.

"WHERE'S MEGAN?" Ella asked.

"Um, right here," Megan S. replied with a nervous grin.

"Moon," Ella specified. "I want to know how Hated 2 ends."

"Actually, we're all stuck with the same cliffhangers as you guys are. Except we usually suffer with it. Which is where most of the other characters are right now."

"Austin from my universe is working on his pro-" Ally started to say before Nutter suddenly interrupted with "SPOILER ALERT!"

"How does she know that if they suffer cliffhangers?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well they get to see it a little early when I'm writing. It's incomplete so it's not posted, but that's what's happening," Nutter explained. "Anyway, I need to continue Missing You, so... Austin come with me."

"Can't I have a bathroom break first?" Austin moaned.

"No," Nutter responded with a sly smile.

"That's a little mean," Ella pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're fake, so..." Nutter replied.

"I should bring some of my fanfic characters to visit," Ella remarked.

"Anyway, come on Austin," Nutter said.

"No," Austin argued.

"Austin follows Nutter."

"...why did you just say that?" Sam asked.

"That... that's how I trigger my author powers," Nutter said, confused. He glanced at his palms. "Wait, usually my voice is always booming with author-i-ness... um this is bad."

"I told you it was foreshadow-y!" Oswald said, pointing a finger at Nutter.

"Wait, so who has author powers?" Nutter gasped.

**Me! ~Marl**e**y**

**And me! ~Zuri**

**Me too! ~Isabella**

"Great, three of my younger characters. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Nutter suddenly yelled to his friends.

**THE DOOR SLAMS IN NUTTER'S FACE!**

_Bang._ "Ow..." Nutter sighed, rubbing his nose. "Well this is... bad."

**Great one, Zuri. ~Marl**e**y**

**Thanks! ~Zuri**

"Hey, are they gonna try to go through the vacuum?" Megan S. asked.

"THEY WOULDN'T UNTIL YOU SAID IT!" Trish groaned.

"What vacuum... oh look, the vacuum I foreshadowed," Nutter sighed.

"Toldja," Oswald grinned.

"RACE TO THE VACUUM!"

**The fancharacters get superspeed and easily reach the vacuum before the slowpoke real people. Once the last fancharacter goes through (Trish is REALLY slow), the vacuum closes. ~Zuri**

**I resent that Author's Note! ~Trish**

**Well, now that we're in here, what should we do? ~Ally**

**Leave it to me and Zuri. You guys... hide in a corner before we suffer-fy them. ~Megan M.**

**Can I take Sam? I want to torture her. ~Trish**

**Oh sure. ~Megan M.**

**Great! Sam follows Trish to a different room. ~Trish**

"I'm scared..." Sam whined as she walked out the door.

**Alright, you guys are up! ~Ally**

**Heh heh... ready Zuri? ~Megan M.**

**Yup! ~Zuri**

"It's not like they can do anything weird to us," Ella remarked.

**Nutter and Ella turned into wallabies. ~Zuri**

"...I stand corrected." Ella sighed.

"What about the others?" Nutter asked angrily.

**I have an idea! Oswald turns into a rock! ~Ally**

"That's not so bad," Oswald grinned (well, as much as a rock can grin.)

**A rock that can feel pain. ~Austin**

"Oh boy..." Oswald sighed.

**We'll take it from here, since it was OUR JOBS ANYWAY ~Zuri**

**Richard picks up Oswald and throws him into the wall. ~Megan M.**

"Okay so I'm gonna suffer, what about Richard?" Oswald asked.

**But, Oswald suddenly weighs ten tons. ~Zuri**

"...ouch," Oswald remarked. "Well, toss when you're ready, buddy!"

"...I don't want to..." Richard whined.

**You have to, we're authors. ~Megan M.**

**Hey, isn't this where Nutter would do an author's note and then wrap up the chapter? ~Zuri**

**Um, I guess... but we don't have to, cuz it's not a fanfiction. ~Megan M.**

**HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE- ...for the fun of it all? ~Zuri**

**Well when you put it that way... ~Megan M.**

**Great! :D ~Megan M.**

**Wait, we can make emoti- ~Zuri**

**We can cover that in "Chapter 2". ~Megan M.**

**Okay. Anyway... ~Zuri**

**As mentioned above, Ella has a account. Look her up: throppgirl123. ~Megan M.**

**And Nutter didn't manage to post this on the 4th either, cuz it's the fifth. ~Zuri**

**? ~Megan M.**

**Doesn't matter. ~Zuri**

**Okay so that's it. Let's go back to tortur-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, that was some horrid torture!" Nutter said, fake acting.

"…They haven't done anythi-" Ella tried to point out, but Nutter put his hand (wait, do wallabies have hands?) over her mouth.

"Shhh! I'm trying to make them think that they did something during the several months it took to update!" he explained quietly.

**You know we can hear you, right? ~Zuri**

"…No you can't," Nutter responded, making a force-y hand wave.

…**You'd think he'd be a better actor, considering he's on TV. ~Ally**

Ella sighed. "Alright, fine, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

**Megan? Zuri? ~Austin**

**We should probably change the focus to Trish and Sam. We already got our chance. ~Zuri**

**What do you mean, "change the focus"? ~Megan M.**

**The story suddenly focuses on Trish and Sam. ~Zuri**

"Why are you torturing me, anyway?" Sam asked, sitting down. Well, actually, she was already stuck sitting down, because her legs are one big pretzel (literally) and her upper body looks like a penguin.

**You were standing next to me before I jumped through the vacuum, and it smelled like you hadn't brushed your teeth in a week. ~Trish**

Sam glared up at the ceiling, where she assumed Trish was. "Well, are you done now?"

**Yeah. ~Trish**

"Great! So you'll turn me back into a human?"

**No. ~Trish**

"What?!"

**Well, I said I'm done. If I transform you into a human, I won't be done, because I would have done something else. See? ~Trish**

"Jerk."

**Aw, thanks! ~Trish**

…

…

…

…

"Nothing's happening," Sam pointed out, bored.

**It's like the story is stuck focusing on us. You know, if it was a story. ~Trish**

"Maybe you're supposed to change the focus to the others somehow?"

…**Um… The story changes focus to the others somehow? ~Trish**

"Well, at least we aren't half-pretzel half-penguin," Oswald pointed out with a grin (again, as much as rocks can grin). Just then, he slammed into the wall as Richard hurled him again. "Ow."

"Ditto," Richard agreed.

"If only there were some way to make the vacuum reappear…" Nutter said thoughtfully.

"So is this the right place?" a voice came through the door.

"Who was that?" Oswald asked. And then slammed into the wall again.

"Aw man, I forgot I told Gwen and Phil to come stop by…" Nutter facepalmed.

"I think I hear Nutter," another voice, this one female, responded to the first. The door opened. Suddenly the vacuum reappeared.

"…Why are Nutter and Ella wallabies?" Gwen asked. Next to her, Phil was holding back laughter.

"The vacuum!" Nutter yelled and jumped through.

**SUDDENLY ALL OF THE FANCHARACTERS REAPPEARED IN THE ROOM, LOSING THEIR AUTHOR POWERS.**

"No!" Megan M. cried.

"Wait, the vacuum!" Megan S. pointed out with a smile.

**The vacuum once again closes.**

"Hey! Don't we get author powers?!" Ella complained.

**Actually, since everything's back to normal, all of you who are authors should have author powers. That's uh, Ella, Gwen, and Oswald… Phil, Richard, do you guys write fanfictions?**

"No," Richard mumbled. Phil shook his head.

**Awww… Phil gets author powers.**

**Yay! Thanks Nutter!**

**Uh, that wasn't me.**

**It was me.**

**Who's who?**

**I dunno.**

"STOP!" Richard yelled. "Sign your names, like the characters, duh."

**Oh. ~Nutter**

**It was me, by the way. ~Gwen**

**Ohhh… ~Phil**

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Richard said with a smile.

**Wait, now Richard is the only one with no powers. ~Ella**

**Have we not learned anything from this experience? Non-writers are dangerous when they get writer powers. Too many things could go wrong, resulting in destruction of the entire- ~Nutter**

**Richard gets powers. ~Ella**

**Yay thanks! ~Richard**

…**Don't you just love when people listen to you? ~Nutter**

"Okay, so now we've lost our powers. What're you going to do to us?" Marl**e**y asked.

**Nothing. I know how to use my powers. I am a calm, friendly author who only wishes to entertain the wo- oh who am I kidding. All of the fancharacters turn into random sea creatures. But can still breathe oxygen. ~Nutter**

"…Yay," Austin mumbled, now a clownfish.

**Clownfish? Ooh! I know! They turn into random sea creatures wearing silly outfits! ~Phil**

**Okay, okay, I really need to update some of my stories now that I'm back in control… so now that you've been tortured a little, everyone turns back to normal. That also means the vacuum is gone, and everyone except me loses author powers except with their own characters. ~Nutter**

"…aw," Phil mumbled.

"So does this mean it's over?" Ella asked, trying to avoid Megan M. and Zuri.

**Probably not. But let's pretend it is.**

"Yeah, agreed," Gwen smiled.

**THE END! (Not.)**


End file.
